


down

by lovehansen



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Based on "Down" by Marian Hill, Don't worry they're cute, Down, Marian Hill - Freeform, Normani and Arin are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehansen/pseuds/lovehansen
Summary: Based off of "Down" by Marian Hill.





	down

**Author's Note:**

> quick one shot. 
> 
> OR
> 
> if you'd like more, please tell me how much more you'd like and we'll see if it's possible ;)

**_based on Marian Hill’s “Down.”_ **

**_—_ **

She didn’t want to go. She’s never took interest into it. Her friends are always begging her every Friday night to tag along. She just didn’t want to go, simple as that. Her friends have tried and tried to get her to go, but she always refused. 

“Ally! Please.” Normani whined, getting tired of complaining to the girl. 

“Normani, why is today any different?” Ally rolled her eyes. 

“I’m going to keep trying until you say yes. So please can you come?” Normani followed the girl around her dorm room as Ally tidied up her and Camila’s shared space. Camila and Dinah were already at the party. It was always Normani’s duty to beg Ally to come, then ended up showing to the party one or two hours late because she just didn’t want to give up until Ally shooed her away.

The college students had the day off, and it was the usual Friday party at the quarterback’s, Arin Ray (Normani’s boyfriend), house. They were always invited, because it was an  _ invite only  _ party. The most “popular” and the “coolest” kids were the only ones who were invited. But because Normani’s boyfriend was Arin Ray himself, her and their tight-knit group of friends were always welcome. 

“You have a free invitation to the biggest party on campus! Not many people are blessed with that kind of thing.” Normani tried. 

“It’s only because you’re dating him, and I’m your friend. I love that you are happy and I love being your friend, but I don’t want to take our friendship for granted.” Ally fired back with a shake of the head as she puts Camila’s favorite, but used, banana socks in the hamper. 

“Allyson,” Normani sighed, “Please, can you just come? Lauren’s going to be there, and I know you have a thing for the green-eyed hottie, so can you just go and introduce yourself? If not for you, then for her and me.” Ally’s ears perked up at the mention of Lauren.

“But Lauren never goes.” Ally shook her head again, trying to discourage herself from going. 

“But she is today, you want me to read the text message she sent me? Here, ‘Hi Mani! I’ve decided to change it up a bit and go to Arin’s party tonight. See you there!’” Normani stood there with a hand on her hip. Ally looked at her and thought to herself. 

After much contemplating and watching Normani slowly become more giddy, she finally sighed, “fine, I’ll go, but don’t force me into anything, otherwise I’m leaving.” Ally watched her best friend bounce off the dorm walls. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I’mgoingtohelpyouwithyouroutfit, ohmygoshLauren’sgoingtobethere.” she started talking really fast and rushing around the room, then started going through all of Ally’s clothes. She pulls out outfits and outfits as Ally sits down on Camila’s tousled bed to watch her.  

Ally blew raspberries as the dorm became messy in Normani’s hands. Normani finally handed Ally clothes and shoved her into the restroom. Ally peeled her stay-at-home clothes off and placed the dress on. 

Almost an hour later Normani finally got Ally dressed and ready to go. 

“Masterpiece.” Normani smiled at her doing. 

Ally smiled toothlessly, “let’s just get this thing over with.”

Arriving fifteen minutes later, it wasn’t very hard to find their two friends. They were sitting with Arin and his friends, in their usual spot on the couches in the back. 

“Look who decided to finally show face,” Arin smiled, seeing his girlfriend walk in. She walked up to him and sat in his lap.

“I finally got Ally to come, I had to go big.” Normani smiled right back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m sure she’ll pick someone up by tonight, you did a great job, baby.” Arin complimented in the most innocent way, and Normani knew he was just being nice. 

“Thanks love.” Normani let her head rest on his shoulder.

Ally on the other hand, was standing behind Camila and Dinah, looking around as normal as possible for the green eyed girl who’d said she’d show up. 

“Ally!” Normani yelled over the music. Ally turned her head in the ebony’s direction. Normani pointed towards the kitchen. Ally then turned again to catch a glimpse of green eyes. “Go get ‘em tiger!” 

Camila and Dinah smiled in encouragement, already a little more than tipsy. 

Ally nodded and took off towards the kitchen. She squeezed through bodies and avoided spillage from any drink. Finally making it through the doorway of the kitchen, the room seemed to get a little more relaxed, like there wasn’t a big party going on. 

Ally made her way to the red solo cups, keeping Lauren in her peripheral. Lauren was having a conversation with a fellow classmate, Zendaya. Ally leant against door frame of the kitchen, which allowed her to watch all of the bodies, and keep Lauren at her back. 

A tap on her shoulder startled her, “you’re Ally, right?” 

There she was. Beautiful, glowing green eyes stared down upon Ally’s existence, “yeah, that’s me.” Ally could swear the woman in front of her can hear her heart, even with the music blasting. 

“Ah, finally nice to see you at one of these. I may not come to many, but I come to a decent amount of them to know that you’ve never shown up before.” Lauren smirked, leaning on the opposite post of Ally. 

“Well, it’s a long weekend, not much to do. I decided ‘why not?’ and came.” Ally shrugged, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“No, there’s definitely a reason,” Lauren’s comment caught Ally off-guard. 

“Other than the fact that I wanted to take a bit of stress off, there is no reason.” Ally was struggling to keep her cool. 

“Oh, I don’t believe that, sweetheart,” hearing Lauren call her that made her heart skip a beat. Ally just shrugged. Lauren laughed, “dance with me?” Lauren held her hand out for Ally to take.

Ally looked at Lauren’s outreached hand, “okay.” 

Lauren placed their cups down and led Ally to the dance floor. 

It started out a bit rocky, Ally hadn’t been in a club dancing situation since she’s actually been to a club. 

“Just let loose, love. Wave your hands in the air, like you just don’t care.” Lauren said in her ear, making sure she knew exactly what she said. Ally nodded with a very visible gulp. She started swaying from side to side, nice and easy. 

About fifteen minutes later, after the break she and Lauren took to take a few rounds of shots, Ally’s hands were high in the air and her hair was everywhere. Lauren laughed, keeping her body close to Ally’s. 

At this point, people were drunk off of their feet, so they were either heading home, or heading onto the dance floor. They admired Ally’s dancing, and sooner or later everybody’s hands were in the air. 

The night was coming to an end, but Ally, nor Lauren, didn’t want it to. Lauren pulled Ally off of the dance floor and gave her a piece of paper she had written on earlier. 

“Call me later, babe.” Lauren winked, and with that she was gone, right before Ally’s eyes. 

Ally was mind-boggled, and when Normani came to find her, she thanked her with a huge hug and a giant kiss on the cheek.

“Best. Night. Ever.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> short, just like the song ;)


End file.
